


Until Kingdom Come

by SalciaRhea



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalciaRhea/pseuds/SalciaRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maximoff twins before the fire started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Kingdom Come

It was a rainy August day, the air heavy and thunder roaring somewhere close by. Wanda laid on an old bed that reeked of grass and dandelions. On the attic where they both lived the storm was loud and clear, drops of water falling from the cracks in the roof that was even older that her.

Pietro was out looking for a job at the docks, there nobody cared who you are or how old you are and for a fifteen and a month year old Jewish-Roma boy was something. The lady that let them stay in her house was a 53 year old blind widow that almost all her family died in the bombings 5 years ago. She let them stay in her attic in exchange of them helped around the house and garden. They were both thankful for that, she gave them a warm meals even if sometimes were small, a roof and warm bed with blankets that smelled like jasmine tea. The stairs creaked under Pietro’s weight as he made his way in that small room they called home for three week.

“Any luck?” she was now playing small bits of her hair, twisting and turning them, twirling them around her small fingers. He nodded, hair damp and shoes wet and muddy. She could almost hear Dat yelling at him for coming with such dirty shoes in the house, but that Dat wasn’t here anymore, neither Daj or Puri Daj. “Some fisherman from Finland said he need some help with moving all the things he got from back home to the market in the old South District. Wanda didn’t knew the South District, she didn’t knew this town at all, this place was new for her with it’s small road with broken cobble stone and star that weren’t that bright. Pietro grabbed a small towel that sat on the black table in the corner. His was drying his hair, long and curly, the color of wood.

“When do you start?” Wanda’s voice was soft in that moment.

“This Friday” he fished from his back pocket something small, he threw it at Wanda. His twin sister caught it with ease. It a silver colored ring with tiny pale green stones. “It silver, I checked but I don’t know if the stones are real or not.” ”Where-“he cut her off before she finished the sentence “Abandon building, I did some scavenge hunting before going to the docks, the rest of the stuff I got is in my backpack.” He pointed at the grey backpack Miss Adamović gave to him when he first came here. Wanda roses from the bend and look in that backpack, clothes with little holes and covered in dust and ashes, 3 books with fated covers and foreign names hard to pronounce, a small red crystal pendant. He told her she can take the jewelry, he always gave her jewelry, even it was cheap and breakable, she always held it dear. He took his shirt off on and floor and took a new one that was hanging from a little green hanger.

He said something about going in town tomorrow to that pawn shop he mentioned a few times before today, “Maybe I can get a good price on the books, who know maybe one of them is some precious rare book written my some famous dead poet” he said as he started braiding her hair. He was better at this that her, he said it calmed him when he was braiding her hair or putting in to a pony tail or just simply brushing it. It was something that Daj used to do and now it was his responsibly to take care of that. When he was done he sat next to her, it was a fish braid.

“I went out today” she said, fingers tangled in her long flower skirt, the material wrinkling under her fingertips. He nodded as he was saying ‘go on’. “I did the grocery shopping and…”tears were forming in her eyes ”and this old woman came to me yelling ‘GYPSY WITCH! FILTHY LITTLE WITCH!’ and I panicked because I didn’t knew what to do and Pietro I was so afraid that I ran! I fucking ran I couldn’t even say something!” she was crying, warm tears running down her face and Pietro wanted to break something ‘that woman’s neck’ a voice in his head whispered. He hugged her as he held her to his chest, kissing her hair and telling her everything will be fine.

* * *

  
Until Pietro will start working on Friday, he will be the one that will take care of all the business that involved the town, he didn’t wanted to see Wanda sad again, she was supposed to smile and laugh not cry until her tears ran dry. He went to the pawn shop, nothing special in there but he sold them at good prices. Bought Miss Adamović medicine, also some American candy bars (four to be exact) that he didn’t knew the name of but he saw ‘made in America’ and that was something rare in Sokovia so he took it.  
When he got back Wanda was in the living room sewing the clothes he found in that collapsed apartment building while watching TV. She was watching Lolek and Bolek, laughing as how Bolek was trying to add something in the cat’s milk to make it bigger but the cat didn’t wanted so Lolek tried it and that substance made him small just like Tom Thumb. Pietro took all the medicine from the back and he putted on the shelf Miss Adamović had all her medicine. He asked where Miss was and Wanda told him she was in her room sleeping. They both watched that old Polish cartoon as Pietro gave her half of his candy bar. This moment reminded him of how things used to be, the two of them sitting on that beige colored couch while eating Daj homemade cookies and watching cartoons until Dat came home and telling them to change it to the news channel.

“Do you miss the old days?” Wanda asked as she was munching on the chocolate candy bar.

“Sometimes, I would lie if I would say that I don’t miss Daj and Dat and Puri Daj” He could still remember how his running shoes (Dat bought them for him because of how well he did on his English test) hanged from the door noob. Wanda’s dolls with blonde and brown hair sitting on a shelf all lined up. His backpack with the Superman logo on the floor next Wanda’s Sailor Moon one. Now that he thinks about both of them were made in China, fakes, because his parents could never effort such expensive thing especially American made one. You could still find them on the market but even in today’s day only the rich people of Sokovia could effort them. His and hers bookshelf full of all types of books from fantasies with dragons and fairies to books about the sea and world geography.

* * *

  
Later that week he goes to work he feels like his arms will fall off from all the boxes he carried. The fisherman is nice, his name is Hannu and he doesn’t know Sokovian that well but he knows English so Pietro can finally exercise his English with someone else that Wanda. People stare at him because of his hair color and slightly darker skin, Hannu glares at them. He later asks why the people of the town did that. “I am a Roma, a Jewish Roma if want to be exact” he smiled sadly looking at his shoes “Let’s just say people don’t really like me because of that” Hannu says that those people are stupid if they judge him because of that. And Pietro smiles because he is happy that there are people like this man in this world. Around eight o’clock he is back and Wanda is in the kitchen ironing clothes. He tells her about today, about the nice places and shops he saw there, about how he liked Hannu and Wanda says she likes him too.

Pietro goes upstairs to have a shower. When he gets out a little bit later he sees Wanda washing the dishes and he helps her. After they are done with the dishes and drying them they go to bed. They held hands. “Life will get better I am sure” Wanda says, she was always the optimist. Pietro nods because he want to believe this, that this small family will be okay, that they will in a way great heroes. The fall asleep with their fingers tangled and hair scattered on the white pillows that smelled like blueberries and raspberries.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the MCU twins a lot, I mean they are the only thing I liked about that movie (and probably some of the jokes) but I kinda hated that they never got the spotlight they deserved my quick footed boy and crimson sorceress of time and space.  
> I am still sad that they erased their heritage, changed Wanda's powers (Chaos Magic Reality Warping! Why would you change that?! and more that just that) and Pietro dying when he could easily dodge all the bullets and move both Clint and the kid with his superspeed.


End file.
